Simplicity
by NaomiiYumii
Summary: "Ambos creían que eran invisibles a los ojos del otro. La 1º vez que lo vio, sintió la necesidad de estar a su lado para protegerlo, animarlo. A su vez para Kurt su nuevo 'amigo' significaba mucho más q eso.  El amor, un sentimiento puro y a la vez simple
1. Misery

_**Bueno, aca les dejo mi 1º fic de esta pareja k me enloquece día a dia: Kurt & Blaine sean gentiles (?)**_

_**Advertencia: este fic contiene spoilers de Glee**_

_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen (Ojala T_T)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>Las cosas simples son las más bellas de esta vida, pero lamentablemente nadie las valora por serlo…"_

_**Capítulo 1; Misery.**_

…3 meses van ya, desde que el joven Kurt Hummel llegara a Dalton. 3 meses, en los cuales su vida ha cambiado y todo debido a David Karofsky, un estudiante de "McKinley High" que se ha dedicado a torturar al chiquillo de ojos azulados.

No obstante, éste no fue el único motivo que el contratenor tubo para cambiarse de escuela, si no que también su nuevo amigo; Blaine Anderson. El líder del coro rival y un chico orgulloso de ser lo que es.

La relación entre ambos era preciosa, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, ya existía confianza, pudiendo contarle todo lo que sentía y ocurría, sin embargo… él prefería ignorar lo sucedido en su antigua escuela y disfrutar de la compañía del chico de bellos ojos.

-"entra en sesión la reunión nº x de los Warblers, Anderson, tiene la palabra"

**B**: *se pone de pie y suspira* se acercan las regionales –dijo el joven líder- y sinceramente, creo que deberíamos buscar canciones nuevas.

**X**: ¿y que pasó con las que ya teníamos? –se escuchó

**B**: pues…-Kurt lo interrumpe

**K**: puedo decir algo? un poco de práctica nunca esta de más.

**B**: *suspira aliviado* c-concuerdo con Kurt –respondió titubeante- a decir verdad, me daba la impresión que no eran las indicadas para nuestro grupo, chicos.

-"En eso tienes razón Anderson… ¿Quiénes están a favor de la propuesta mencionada? –Levantan la mano- *golpea la mesa con el martillo* de acuerdo, se iniciará el listado de propuestas, no olviden responder. Gracias".

**B:** *se acerca a Kurt* Me salvaste.

**K:** no hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

"_Amigos…" que palabra más patética._

**B**: *sonríe* eso es cierto…

**K: **Esto… puedo preguntarte algo? cual era el "verdadero" motivo de renovar el listado? –pregunta con curiosidad

**B:** sinceramente, no lo se.

**K:** hmmm… sabes que, cuando estaba en "New Directions" siempre cantábamos cosas 'distintas' con el único propósito de… _encontrar una identidad_

**~Silencio…~**

**B:** ¿Estás… bien?

**K: **s-si, por que lo preguntas?

**B:** parecías triste.

**K:** *distraído* no lo había notado….

Blaine notaba que, cada vez que su amigo hablaba sobre su antigua escuela sus ojos y voz volvían melancólicos. Él odiaba verlo triste, por lo que planeo algo…

**B:** Ven mañana al salón del coro, tengo la canción perfecta.

**K:** d-de acuerdo… *con curiosidad* y, puedo saber que canción sería?

**B:** es SOR-PRE-SA -dice guiñándole un ojo

**K:** *se sonroja* hmm… o-ok.

De vez en cuando al castaño le incomodaba un poco la 'amabilidad' del solista, eso solo lograba confundirlo y fantasear con cosas que no eran. Él sabía que era invisible a sus ojos, tal y como había comprobado la víspera de "San Valentín" con el tal Jeremiah, es decir, ¿QUÉ TENÍA ÉL _(además de la MATA de pelo) _Que le faltaba?

Ya solo se había limitado con su amistad y eso lo reconfortaba de cierta forma, talvez no era su pareja, pero si, _su mejor amigo_ y solo sentirlo y tenerlo cerca… sentir se respiración, su olor y voz despertaba la pasión en su interior.

Al día siguiente, luego de dejar a Pavarotti donde siempre, se dirigió al salón tal y como habían acordado. –"MENTIROSO¡" -dijo molesto al notar que su amigo no estaba. Decidió estudiar.

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad, hasta que su amigo irrumpió con _**"Misery"**_ de Maroon 5

_Oh yeah,_

_Oh yeah!_

**K: **O.Ô P-pero que… ah ¬¬ con que a esto se refería, ¿…no?

_So scared of breaking it, but you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters, I won't ever send_

-Kurt se pone de pie y se va, pero su amigo lo sigue cantando-

_Somehow it is cut so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be~ and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery, there ain't no other_

_Who can comfort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_Say your faith is shaken you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun (for the sun)_

_I'm desperate and confused so far away from you_

_I'm getting here don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_I am in misery, there ain't no other_

_Who can comfort me (oh yeah)_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back…_

**B:** REGIONALES¡ ya conocen nuestro número de apertura¡ eso a estado bien... –se le acerca- Woah¡ una funda _Blueberry-esque_ son muy difíciles de conseguirlas.

**K:** bueno, a los canarios no les gusta el frío, especialmente a Pavarotti –mira la jaula-

**B:** y…? que te pareció el Nº?

**K:** hmm… ¿puedo serte sincero? por que esto me tiene preocupado –dijo levantando una ceja-

**B:** pues… claro.

**K: **Blaine, sabes que me ENCANTAN tus solos, son estupendos –sonríe- al igual de numeroso. A veces siento como si NO fuéramos un equipo, si no que "Blaine y los Pips"·

**B:**…el concejo decide quien obtiene los solos… un momento, ¿detecto un poco de envidia?

**K:** un poco? no; MUCHA –respondió molesto

El joven líder a veces no entendía las actitudes de Kurt, sus repentinos cambios de humor, o simplemente; SU TODO. Pero en algo estaba seguro; si él le decía eso, era x algo. El contratenor siempre era sincero, y en eso no se equivocaba.

**David:** ¿estás bien? –dijo su amigo preocupado

**B:** huh…? s-si, por que lo pregun-

**D:** *lo interrumpe* no has comido nada.

Cierto. ½ hr. Había pasado desde que el timbre sonó para el almuerzo y su plato aún se hallaba lleno.

**B:** ah~… es solo que, no tengo hambre.

**Wess: **sinceramente, no creo que sea por eso –lo miró con picardía.

**B:** ¬¬ hmph *suspiro molesto*

**W:** es por tu "amiguito" ¬w¬

**B:** por favor, no seas molesto. Ni siquiera entiendo el 'porque' de las comillas. Y si, es por él. De ayer que se está comportando extraño, e intente animarlo con la canción de esta mañana pero… NADA

**D:** y, que te dijo?

**B: **ah, bueno… sentía que no somos~~~ -"un equipo" diría, pero decidió guardar silencio.

**D:** "somos…"

**B:** *suspira profundamente* uff… lo olvidé.

**W:** JAH¡ sabes que no te creemos lo último, pero si así lo prefieres…

**B:** ¬¬ hagan lo que quieran.

**D:** ah, si, pero no creas que te salvaras de almorzar. TODO lo contrario.

**W:** si quieres, te damos la comidita =w=

**B: **O_O ¬¬ no gracias, puedo yo solo *toma los utensilios y comienza a comer, sin embargo, aún no ocurría que había pasado* _habré hecho algo mal…- se preguntaba una y otra vez._

A lo largo del día, poco fue lo que habló con su amigo. Temía que pensase que estaba molesto con él, pero prefería guardar silencio, después de todo, su madre siempre le decía: "si no vas a decir nada inteligente, mejor calla"


	2. Blackbird

**Título:** Blackbird

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** Contiene spoilers del capitulo 2x16 "Original Song"

**_NINGUNO de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen _****_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, su creador u_u_**

******_(y si fuera así... Blaine tendria milochorrocientos solos XD) _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2; BlackBird.<strong>_

Comenzaba a anochecer. El cielo se veía precioso con sus matices anaranjados y violáceos, no obstante, el castaño se sentía molesto. "Talvez no debí decir eso… o Si solo hubiera respondido Estuvo perfecto hmm… de seguro que Blaine se molestó conmigo." –pensaba.

Se sentía avergonzado de lo ocurrido, y no se atrevió a hablarle en clases. Se recostó sobre su cama y recordaba como había conocido a aquél muchacho… como corrieron por ese largo y bello pasillo, sin siquiera conocerse hablaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. _"Teenage Dream"_ le oyó cantar aquella vez… "Creo que, fue así como me enamoré de él… soy un tonto" –dijo, y lentamente el sueño lo invadió cayendo dormido…

Sonó el despertador, y el castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos verde-azulados. Era temprano, y los rayos del sol acariciaban dulcemente su piel. _"Blaine"_ –suspiro- Hoy me disculparé con él" pensó mientras se incorporaba de la cama. Abrió las ventanas, el viento ingresó a su alcoba y Pavarotti cantaba alegremente. "Será un buen día… o al menos eso espero".

El solo escuchar al ave cantar lo llenaba de alegría. Debía cuidarlo, y prometió protegerlo para que no callase, después de todo, simbolizaba su voz. Sin embargo, su promesa no se realizó.

**B:** *entra al salón principal, dónde ve a su amigo Wess* Dónde esta Kurt?

**W:** no lo he visto… ¿para qué lo buscas?

**B:** quiero hablar con él.

**W:** aún sigue molesto?

**B:** *suspira* ni idea…

**W:** oh, vamos. No te deprimas por eso, es decir, son amigos y él no te odiaría por nada en el mundo.

**B:** Eso ya lo se *adopta una pose pensativa*

**~Suena el timbre~**

**W:** Vamos a clases, no querrás llegar tarde –sonríe- además, hoy hay ensayo. Lo verás allí.

**B:** hmph, tienes razón.

(…)

**B:** y-yo solo he dicho que usemos trajes azules con corbatas rojas

**X:** Esto es una corte, no un foro¡

**~Entra Kurt vestido de luto~**

**B:** *preocupado* _Q-QUE TE PASO…_

**K: **es pavarotti… Pavarotti, ha muerto esta mañana. Creo que fue a causas de un infarto, pero, no estoy seguro. Se que hoy escucharíamos los increíbles solos de Blaine pero… hoy quiero despedirme del ave. Si me lo permiten **-**asienten y saca un cassette de su bolsillo.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_T__ake these broken wings and learn to fly_

_A__ll your life_

_Y__ou were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_T__ake these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_A__ll your life_

_Y__ou were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_I__nto the light of the dark black night._

_(Raa raa raa)_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_into the light of the dark black night._

_Y__ou were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Y__ou were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Era una Hermosa canción, y al joven contratenor le salía espectacular.

"_**Toma tus alas rotas y aprende a volar, toda tu vida esperabas este momento para ser libre. Blackbird, vuela. Blackbird, vuela"**_

El solista de los Warblers nunca se había sentido así. Se hallaba perplejo y solo atinaba a mirar. "con que… esto era, ¿no?" – se dijo así mismo, y no iba a esperar más, llevaba 17 años esperando por ese momento, y ahora que lo tenía, quería aprovecharlo a más no poder.

**K:** gracias –dijo mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

Ese día Kurt se fue temprano, no tenía los ánimos para seguir allí. Blaine llevaba toda la tarde en su habitación. Se sentía como un inútil, no había nada que pudiera hacer para animar a su 'amigo'. Si tan solo fuese más valiente hubiera corrido a abrazarlo e incluso, besarlo… él sabía que las cosas podían haber estado mejor.

"_A veces, siento que no somos un equipo"-recordó_

LO TENGO¡ –grito mientras se reincorporaba bruscamente de su cama- ya se que hacer para ayudarlo a recobrarse, y que mejor, también ensayaríamos para las regionales.

Se puso una chaqueta, zapatos y corrió a su stereo en búsqueda del CD de "Hey Monday", cuando lo encontró lo guardó en su bolso. Tenía un plan y no desperdiciaría tal perfecta oportunidad…


	3. Candles 1º parte

**Título:** Blackbird, 1º parte

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** Contiene spoilers del capitulo 2x16 "Original Song"

**_NINGUNO de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen _****_son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, su creador u_u_**

**_(y si fuera así... Blaine tendria milochorrocientos solos XD)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3: Blackbird<em>**

Todos los Warblers estaban sentados en torno al estrado. Su líder, Blaine Anderson, había convocado a una reunión importante. Sin embargo, todos discutían.

**Y:**…Sabes que? creemos que tu versión es incluso mejor que la original

**X:**…pero que tonterías dicen¡ NO estaba en su tono natural, así que…

**Z:…**Él debería elegir lo que quiere cantar.

**X: **COMO te atreves.

**B:** SUFICIENTE, estoy harto de esto.

**Z:** estoy de acuerdo, creo que solo deberíamos dejarte elegir la canción que quieras cantar

**B:** *interrumpe* NO¡ e-estoy cansado de que los "Warblers" sea yo. David, asegúrate de que quede todo anotado, diré algo importante…. Vamos a perder los regionales.

**T:** QUE¡ -gritan consternados

**B:** E-Estoy increíblemente agradecido por la confianza que todos han depositado en mi, como miembro júnior, para guiarlos a todos ustedes con estas maravillosas canciones durante el año, pero, por lo que Kurt me ha contado sobre "New Dierctions" se que… no puedo vencerlos yo solo. Es por eso que propongo que reorganicemos nuestro Nº 11.00 y lo convirtamos en… un dueto, para mostrar otro talento de este grupo.

**Y:** HEY¡ por que no mejor mostramos los Kazoos?

**X:** ES CUESTIÓN DE ORDEN, CUESTIÓN DE ORDEN¡ -golpea la mesa con el martillo

**B:** Todos perdimos a uno de nosotros esta semana, la voz de Pavarotti quedó silenciada por su muerte, y yo no quiero silenciar ninguna voz de este grupo…

Creo que… Pavarotti se revolcaría en su pequeña, PEQUEÑA tumba.

**K:** la colocación de la cual aún no ha sido determinada –interrumpe

**X:** está bien… votemos. ¿Quién esta a favor de la propuesta de Blaine, para que haya un Dueto en las regionales? –levantan las manos

**K:** puedo poner mi nombre en el listado de audiciones? –pregunta entusiasmado

**B:** NO¡ sin audiciones –el castaño lo mira extrañado- quiero cantar este dueto… con Kurt

**K:** E-ESO ES RIDÍCULO¡, e-es decir, Hay voces maravillosas y, y, y todos merecen una oportunidad…

**B:** ¿Todos a favor de Kurt sea mi compañero en los regionales? – todos levantan la mano-

**X:** DECIDIDO¡ felicitaciones.

No podía creerlo… simplemente no lo creía. Él, elegido entre tal multitud? _"Debe de ser una broma…"_ – pensó avergonzado.

Pero era verdad. Nunca había sido elegido para tener un solo en una competencia, y ahora todos depositaban su confianza en él.

"UN DUETO, Y CON BLAINE¡" – gritaron sorprendidas las amigas del castaño. Estaban en casa de Mercedes, como acostumbraban, para hacer una pijamada.

**K:** s-si, y aún no lo asumo…

**M:** y no es para menos primor, e-es decir, tendrás tu primer solo en las regionales.

**K:** Dime algo que no sepa¡ -respondió angustiado

**M:** ok. Pues, veamos…. hemm, Rachel, a-aún no has dicho nada

Y claro que no lo hacía, la noticia la había dejado atónita y solo se limitaba a mirarlos.

**M:**…Rachel? –hace un ademán con su mano derecha-

**R:** huh? ah… lo siento, es solo que… me han tomado por sorpresa.

**M:** y… ¿qué opinas?

**R:** pues, todos saben que he tenido innumerables y fantásticos solos en el _Glee Club_ al igual que en competencias, y, déjame decirte que- Mercedes la interrumpe

**M:** ¬¬ estamos buscando la manera de ayudarlo a ÉL¡ -lo señala molesta- NO para hablar de ti

**K:** ya me acostumbre =_=

**R:** déjenme terminar, el punto es; que no tiene nada de distinto el cantar para un jurado que hacerlo en frente a nosotros.

**M:** eso es cierto. Solo déjate llevar Kurt, tuenes una voz MA-RA-VI-LLO-SA

**K:** espero que estén en lo cierto – respondió preocupado

**M:** oh~ abrazo grupal

**R:** estoy de acuerdo¡

**K:** chicas, son lo MÁXIMO.

**R:** y sabes que…? creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad.

**(…)**

**W:** oh~ vamos Blaine, has hecho otras estupideces

**D:** oh si, recuerdas cuando le cantaste a Jeremiah en Gap¡ o Dios, eso fue épico¡ xD

**B:** ¬¬ no es gracioso, ¿saben?

**D:** hemm… lamento decir esto pero, para ti no resulta cómico, pero para los demás, si.

El líder Warbler estaba molesto por los cometarios de sus amigos. No quería revivir aquellos recuerdos en que se puso en ridículo frente a todos sus compañeros, 20 clientes y Kurt. Si pudiera simplemente viajar en el tiempo para evitar tal papelón.

**B: **ya cállense.

**W:** y que hay del dueto? –cambia el tema

**D:** Eso fue raro. Siempre te ha gustado tener todos los solos y, sinceramente estos últimos días has hecho tantas cosas raras… ya no eres el "Blaine" de siempre.

**W:** ahora solo falta que digas k estás enamorado de Kurt…

**B:** *se sonroja vivazmente* hemm… respecto a eso…

**D:** Oh Dios… no es cierto. –lo interrumpe

**W:** Q-QUE~¡ -grito impactado- e-eso no me lo esperaba.

**B:** ni si quiera me han dejado terminar la oración.

**D:** no necesitas hacerlo…. Un momento. Eso quiere decir que… lo elegiste SOLO para tenerlo cerca de ti?

**B:** creen que estuvo mal –responde avergonzado por sus actitudes

**W:** hemm… no del todo. E-es decir, ese chico tiene una voz casi celestial. De seguro que nos llevarán a una victoria inminente.

**D:** e-en eso concuerdo. Son un buen dueto. Sin embargo, esa jugada fue DEMASIADO obvia.

**W:** se habrá dado cuenta…? –pregunta preocupado

**D:** no lo creo… Kurt es demasiado inocente.

**B:** entonces… lo que hice estuvo mal?

**W:** oh si, eso fue poco profesional. Además, ¿has olvidado que nunca a tenido un solo en competencias?

**B:** O_O MA-MALDICIÓN… espero que no se sienta presionado por el solo –coloca sus manos en su cabeza

**D:** eso debías haberlo pensado ANTES de otorgarle TAL responsabilidad, pero aun así creo que eso no debe preocuparle, después de todo quería participar en las audiciones.

**B:** hmmmm…. eso espero.

**~Silencio…~**

**D:** y…. ¿le dirás?

**B:** CLARO QUE SI¡ ya he esperado mucho para este momento –ambos amigos se acercan y ponen sus manos en la espalda del moreno

**W:** todo saldrá bien.

**B:** gracias muchachos –responde conmovido.

Ambos amigos sabían las innumerables veces en las cuales su líder había sido rechazado y no querían verlo sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Esa vez, sería una de las circunstancias más complejas por la cual pasaría, no solo cabe la posibilidad de un rechazo, si no que también la de perder a su mejor amigo.

**~(…)~**


	4. Candles 2º parte

_**Título**_**:** Candles, 2º parte

_**Rating:**_ K

_**Advertencias:**_Contiene spoilers del capitulo 2x16 "Original Song"

_**NINGUNO de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen**__ (y si fuera así, Blaine tendría milochorrocientos solos y ya hubiera violado a Kurt hace ratiiiito XD__**) son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, su creador :3**_

**~(…)~**

**K: ***bajo el tejado del patio veía llover* _deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad_ -recuerda- Talvez… Rachel esté en lo cierto.

Odiaba los días lluviosos. Siempre se deprimía al ver las nubes grises y detestaba sentir frío, pero si algo le fascinaba era oír el ruido que las gotas hacían al golpear un charco

-Suspira al mirar su bolso- uff… debo terminar de decorar el ataúd de Pavarotti.

**X:** si no te abrigas, te vas a resfriar –dice mientras lo cubre con su chaqueta

**K:** *se sobresalta* BLA-BLAINE¡ q-que haces

**B:** te he estado buscando –sonríe dulcemente

**K:** hmph, al parecer no lo hacías muy bien –avergonzado

**B:** cierto. ¿Y…qué hacías?

**K:** huh? ah, s-solo miraba la lluvia caer.

**B:** ah… –poco convencido

**K:** y… ¿para qué me buscabas?

**B:** oh, cierto. Era solo para pedirte que ensayáramos después de cases.

**K:** d-de acuerdo –Blaine se sienta a su lado- "has notado lo maravilloso que es vivir…?" a que te refieres? -el contratenor no entendía lo que su amigo intentaba decirle-

**B:** es decir, mira estas flores y árboles, en invierno sus ramas se ven desnudas y cubiertas de nieve. En primavera florecen, luego en verano dan frutos y se hallan en su máxima expresión de color, pero ya, luego en otoño, las hojas mueren y caen lentamente dejando la rama desnuda. Una y otra vez es el mismo ciclo de vida, y cuando parece que no hay más esperanza, llega primavera… -dice mientras lo mira fijo

Kurt se hallaba muy nervioso y no sabía como disimular, sentía la mirada penetrante de Blaine, pero evitaba el contacto visual, pues si algo sabía era que los ojos lo decían todo.

**~Suena el timbre~**

**B:** será mejor que vayamos a clases. No querrás llegar tarde

**K:**…Voy de inmediato.

**B:** c-como digas –se da media vuelta-

**K:** E-ESPERA¡

**B:** que pasa?

**K:**…t-tu chaqueta

**B:** jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, tengo otra en mi habitación –tras decir eso, se va riendo-

**K:** Con que… a esto se refería Rachel.

El joven de ojos verde azulados odiaba la lluvia. Sin embargo, esa tarde descubrió lo romántica y calida que puede llegar a ser si estás con la persona indicada…

**K:** _será mejor que me valla, o llegare tarde_ –pensó mientras se ponía de pie. Caminaba lentamente hacia las escaleras, pues claro, iba oliendo la chaqueta del líder Warbler – Tiene su olor…

**?:** EL OLOR DE QUIEN¡? D:

**K**: O/O EECK¡ O-OLOR¡? y-yo no dije eso… d-de que estas hablando? hehehe –ríe nerviosamente

**D**: ya para Joan, creo k escuchaste mal

**J**: jajajaja, si es así, lo siento…

**K**: ¬/¬ ajá.

**D**: esa… ¿acaso esa es la chaqueta de Blaine? –pregunta extrañado

**K**: S-si, por que preguntas?

**D**: hmm… dime Kurt, acaso ¿te has preguntado por que él quiso hacer este dueto contigo?

**K**: pues… _ahora que lo mencionas_. -guarda silencio

**J**: Kurt…?

**K**: n-no importa.

**J**:…estás bien?

**K**: se me hace tarde, lo siento. –los deja solos

**D**: dije algo que no debía?

**J**: uff~ mejor vamonos.

**~(…)~**

"_Quiero hacer este dueto… con Kurt_"

"Pero que tonto soy, nuevamente lo imagine todo. Él solo lo hizo por lástima… -se recuesta en el sillón, dejando caer sus cosas y la chaqueta- pero, talvez me halle en un error y si quiere cantar conmigo…-comienza a dormirse- _que sueño tengo…_ t-talvez…, si quiere hacer este dueto…"

_**~Golpean la puerta y entra Blaine~**_

**B:**…Kurt, ¿estás aquí?...–se sorprendió tras ver la chaqueta en el piso, la levanta y se acerca al sofá. Cuando descubre que el muchacho dormía plácidamente decide taparlo y se sienta a su lado para observarlo "_Debes de haber estado muy agotado. Perdóname._…" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta y lo miro detenidamente unos minutos.

_**~(…)~**_

El reloj marcó 4 campanadas, despertando al contratenor de su siesta. Aún estaba aturdido por el sueño, por lo que abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la chaqueta de Blaine sobre sí. "q-quien cerro la puerta?" exclamo sorprendido. "habrá sido… Blaine. N-no, no lo creo de seguro que fue otro miembro del coro" se dice intentando ser realista. Ese último tiempo había estado fantaseando más de la cuenta.

Las clases habían finalizado, y de pronto el salón de clases se quedó vacío. Blaine se puso de pie y dirigió a paso lento hacia la salida, cuando de pronto el profesor lo llamó.

**P**: Anderson. ¿Tiene un minuto?

**B**: s-si profesor.

**P**: de por casualidad, sabe por que el joven Hummel falto a clases?

**B**: ah… pues, al parecer estaba enfermo. –respondió intentando encubrir a su amigo

**P**: entonces, haría el favor de entregarle esto?

**B**: de acuerdo –recibe los papeles y guarda en su bolsillo

**P**: son los quehaceres de hoy. Es para que no se atrase. Supongo que, no hay problema, cierto?

**B**: y por que tendría que haberlos?

**P**: es solo que, me resulta extraño ese "distanciamiento" entre ustedes. Antes solíamos verles juntos siempre

"_Juntos Siempre… últimamente nos hemos distanciados el uno del otro. Será que ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento y… él solo me ve como un amigo? o, talvez está decepcionado de mi?"-_ Pensaban

Pero no sabían que era un sentimiento mutuo que iba mucho más allá. Ambos se deseaban, ambos soñaban con el otro e incluso, ambos temían un rechazo. Era una situación tan simple, pero a la vez tan compleja… No obstante, Blaine no iba a desistir, y solo rezaba por una oportunidad.

Se dirigía a su habitación para guardar sus cosas y darse una ducha antes del ensayo, cuando noto que la puerta de la sala del coro estaba abierta. "de seguro que ya se despertó" –pensó, y corrió para asegurarse. Nunca se había alegrado tanto, tras notar que Kurt se hallaba solo en aquel salón.

**B:** Qué haces? –dijo al entrar

**K**: solo terminaba de decorar el ataúd de Pavarotti –respondió sin mirarlo. Pues estaba concentradísimo en lo que hacia

**B:** ah~… bueno, terminemos con esto. Tengo la canción perfecta para nuestro número y deberíamos practicar

**K:** y… puedo saber cual sería?

**B:** hemm…. "_Candles"_, de _Hey Monday_

**K:** estoy impresionado. Por lo general eres tan '_Top 40'_

**B:** b-bueno… es solo que quería algo más "emocional"

_te has preguntado, el por que Blaine quiso hacer este dueto contigo_…- recordó

**K:** Blaine, puedo preguntarte algo?... por qué me elegiste para cantar esta canción contigo…? –dijo preocupado

**B:**…Kurt, hay un momento en la vida en que te dices 'oh, ahí estas. Te he estado buscando' –le da la mano- C-cuando te ví cantar "_Blackbird_" esta semana… Fue un momento para mi, sobre ti~~~ M-Me pasan cosas contigo, Kurt, y, este dúo, es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Dulcemente tomo su rostro y besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, al cabo de unos instantes el roce entre sus labios se volvió tan suave y delicioso que parecía no tener fin… lentamente separaron sus bocas y las expresiones en sus rostros demostraban lo mucho que esperaban ese momento.

Tras besarse, ambos quedaron enmudecidos y el joven de ojos verdes solo atinó a decir "wow... creo que… deberíamos ensayar"

"Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo" -respondió el contratenor mientras lo miraba con inocencia y picardía.

Obviamente no se resistió la tentación y fue directo a sus labios, iniciando una "_guerra por la supervivencia_" de sus bocas…. sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más profundas y entrecortadas. Poco a poco comenzó a subir la temperatura, y sin haberlo notado sus besos de '_románticos_' pasaron a '_pasionales_'. Blaine se despegó de sus labios para dirigirse a su descubierto cuello y apasionadamente le hizo un chupón, marcando lo que le pertenecía, haciendo que de la boca del contratenor saliera un dulce gemido, casi angelical. "D-DETENTE, por favor…dejamos la puerta entreabierta y nos pueden ver" pidió. Él sabía que si seguían así llegarían a _**ESE**_ punto, y tal como siempre había dicho; 'amaba el romance', y no quería perder su virginidad a causa de un momento de calentura.

Por otra parte, Anderson intentaba ser gentil; besarlo y acariciarlo con dulzura. Quería tomarlo con calma, y tras notar la expresión en el rostro de su "amigo" decidió detenerse.

Ambos se encontraban sudados, con sus camisas desabrochadas y cabello alborotado. Se miraban y no podían evitar reír de la apariencia del otro.

"Te ves horrible, SOLO MÍRATE¡" –soltó entre carcajadas-

Blaine solo se limitaba a ver reír a Kurt. Esos bellos ojos verde azulados, los cuales emanaban dulzura e inocencia… esos ojos…, sus ojos solo lo cautivaban y enamoraban más y más…

"Te amo…" –dijo sin notarlo, causándole una reacción de sorpresa y espabilo.

"…yo~~, también te amo, Blaine" –respondió mientras sonreía.

_El amor, un sentimiento puro y simple…_

_Las cosas simples son las más hermosas de esta vida, lamentablemente no es algo que sea valorado siempre, sin embargo, cuando se logra entender, se descubre lo hermoso que es vivir_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la escritora:<strong>_ Aquí terminando la 1º parte de mi fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Y  
>no se olviden de comentar, ya que de esta forma me animan para seguir inventando "<em><strong>Klaine<strong>_"  
>y me ayudan a mejorar :3<p>

Cuídense y... Nos leemos¡ (L)


End file.
